


Pudding Superior

by Moncube



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Pudding, Pudding Monsters, an AU where they are puddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moncube/pseuds/Moncube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles are Puddings. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudding Superior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kageillusionz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageillusionz/gifts).



> This is for the lovely and amazing kage, who between RPing Brandon and Johnny with me, egged me on and on to do this. Finally, inspiration struck while I was at school, and I plunged in to write this in an hour. Editing took about half an hour, and it was done. I've never, EVER written fic, probably cause I can't plot for nuts, and I told that to her countless times. I'm glad she continued to have faith in me, and here is the product of that. :D
> 
> And of course, the XMFC fandom is always crazy, and I'm glad I can contribute to the ever growing amount of cracky AUs.
> 
> IMPORTANT!! This is set in the Pudding Monsters AU, and for those who don't play the game, this fic heavily references that, so at least watch this 2 min video to get what is going on. (It has Magneto!Pudding in it, which inspired this fic) : http://youtu.be/1oacGXsQlIs

This is based off Pudding Monsters, so here is Magneto!Pudding and SleepyCharles!Pudding, for your reference. :)

 

Erik's always felt different from other puddings.

 

He may have looked the same as the all the other red ones, but he certainly knows he's different. There was this sort of nagging feeling that he was capable of more, that he could do more, than just slide around and bump into other puddings all day long.

  
Of course, he's no stranger to the odd puddings around the neighborhood though. There were those utterly slimy green ones, that left a disgusting trail that were, admittedly useful at times, and the even odder purple ones that insisted in moving in sync with each other.

 

He didn’t think he was _like_ them, just that... Well, he didn't exactly feel like a regular pudding either.

 

At first he thought that this strange feeling would fade away with time, but as he and the other puddings continued on their adventure, first bursting out of the fridge and next heading on to the neighborhood, that feeling didn’t diminish, but instead grew even stronger, if that was even possible.

 

As they neared the city, something changed. It was like flipping a switch, and suddenly Erik knew what it was that was so different about himself, and before he had a chance to properly articulate it to his fellow puddings, he could feel the almost-magnetic force emanating from his jelly form.

 

Without any warning whatsoever, the other puddings were sucked to him, and they were just stuck to his side, unable to move.

 

Well.

 

That didn't come anywhere close to superhero powers, but it WAS different.

 

After delicately extracting himself from their sticky mess and explaining to the other puddings what happened, he decided that he needed a way for other puddings to know of his superior powers.

 

He looked around the city area, and saw a bit of metal just lying there. Erik examined it, and shook his little pudding head.

 

That little scrap of metal was nowhere close to being able to showcase his mighty powers. It definitely needed something more, something that caught the attention of many, something with flair.

 

Just then, something caught his eye:

It was lodged in the back of another pudding that what happened to be sliding along by-

Some puddings didn't have the first clue how to take care of themselves. Some of them had buttons or snail shells or, god forbid, even MOUSTACHES, picked up from carelessly sliding around and bumping into other equally careless puddings.--

But anyway, a WHOLE horseshoe magnet was just... stuck to that pudding!

 

"Wait!" Erik cried, "stop!"

 

But that idiot of a pudding kept sliding on.

 

Giving up on shouting, he pushed all his might into using his newfound powers, and _pulled_.

 

Sure enough, it worked, and the pudding flew into his direction, resulting in a loud squelch as their pudding bodies melded together.

 

"I'll take _that_ ," said Erik triumphantly, easily maneuvering the horseshoe magnet from the other pudding onto his own head.

 

"Now get off of me, urghh." he spat, and just as quickly dislodging the other pudding from himself.

 

After successfully sliding over to the piece of metal, and fashioning it together with the magnet to form a helmet, Erik peered at his own reflection in a nearby puddle of water.

 

He looked stunning, and with his new, unique powers, he knew that he deserved to look amazing, and more importantly, different, from the other _baseline_ puddings

 

He started off back to where the other pudding were gathered, knowing that they were awaiting his glorious return. And sure enough, all of them oohed and aahed at the new change, and he even saw some of the inching cautiously out of the way, not wanting to be sucked into Erik's personal space.

 

Good. Erik didn't want those inferior beings to be stuck to him either.

 

Just then, out of the corner of his one eye, he saw a pudding, just off to the side, that wasn't interacting with any other pudding at all. In fact, it seemed to be awfully passive about everything.

 

But that fact didn't get in the way of it being sort of cute, though.

 

Upon closer inspection, Erik realized that it seemed to be just resting there, peacefully by itself. It even had a little blue sleeping cap on it.

 

Now Erik was definitely curious.

Slowly, tentatively, Erik reached out with his powers, not intending to startle or wake this adorable new pudding, but still enough to draw him to his side. He gave a little, gentle tug, expecting the blue pudding to start sliding over to him.

 

But nothing happened.

 

Erik gave a stronger tug.

 

Still nothing.

 

That was definitely odd.

 

After a long while of straining himself, Erik gave up, and pushed himself off the nearest surface, sliding right into the path of Blue pudding, but as he did so, he realized that there was a building directly blocking blue pudding from his line of sight.

 

This wasn't as easy as it looked.

He just had to try another way then.

 

After countless times of bouncing around from one place to another, and many times of bumping into the odd slime or baseline pudding,

 

Erik finally, FINALLY, reached the blue pudding.

 

He tried one last time to reach out with his magnetic powers, to the pudding that was just inches from him, still snoozing away peacefully at his side-

 

Still nothing.

His knew his powers still worked, except that it didn't work on this particular pudding

But he couldn't bring himself to mind. Erik took a deep breath, and gently pushed himself sideways, sliding right smack into the blue pudding beside him.

 

With a soft gasp, the sleeping cap of the blue pudding disappeared, as the pudding woke up and found himself stuck to Erik's side.

 

"Hi, I’m Erik", said Erik with a chuckle.

 

_“you woke me up_

_My name is Charles,”_

 

Said the pudding, still melded to Erik's side. It felt nice and clean and comfortable, and Erik found, to his surprise, that he enjoyed being connected in such a way to his new friend.

 

Distantly, he noticed that he was no longer wearing the helmet, but even stranger was the fact that he didn't mind at all, now that he found a new friend.

 

As if sensing his thoughts, Charles laughed, bounced, and wobbled a little on the spot.

 

_"My friend, I like you better without your helmet."_

 

Grinning in amusement, Erik nudged him back. To be honest, he still felt a little bitter about losing the magnificent helmet, but it was worth it.

 

**THE END**

 


End file.
